X Factor (Series 9)
Auditions Judge's houses and wildcards At the end all four judges chose to bring one act back Atcherley chose Christopher Maloney, Harrison chose Amy Mottram, Coyle chose Adam Burridge and Lott chose Times Red, the public voted for Christopher Maloney to go through to the live shows. Finalists Key *Green - Winners *Pink - Runner-Up *Blue - Third *Purple - Withdrew Results Summary ; Live show details Week 1 (6/7 October) *Theme: Heroes night (songs inspired by the Olympic Games) *Special guests: Olympians Laura Trott, Lizzie Armitstead, Danielle King, Jnna Rowsell, Nicola Adama, Luke Campbell, Jade Jones, Tom Jones, Pete Reed, Alex Gregory and Charlotte Dujardin ppeared as guests in the audience, and One Direction made a brief guest appearance on Saturday's show, being interviewed by Collins after the first performance and giving advice to the contestants. *Group performance: "Read All About It (Pt. III)". *Musical guests: Leona Lewis ("Trouble") and Ne-Yo ("Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)" The result of the wildcard vote was revealed before the performances, with Christopher Maloney announced as the winner. ;Judges' votes to eliminate *Harrison: Rylan Clark - Thought that Carolynne was the better singer & backed his own act *Coyle: Carolynne Poole - Backed her own act *Atcherley: Rylan Clark - Didn't believe that Rylan Clark couldn't succed. *Lott: Carolynne Poole - Believed that with the right coaching Rylan could be big. Week 2 (13/14 October) *Theme: Love and heartbreak *Group performance: "Somebody That I Used To Know" *Musical guests: Rebecca Ferguson ("Backtrack") and James Harrison & Andrew Collins ("Amazed") Judges' votes to eliminate *Harrison: District3 – Backed his own act *Atcherley: Melanie Masson – Thought that District3 has more potential *Lott: Melaine Masson – Backed her own act *Coyle: District3 – Believed that Melaine still had plenty to offer. Week 3 (20/21 October) *Theme: Club classic *Group performance: "Ain't Nobody" *Musical guests: Labrinth featuring Emeli Sandé ("Beneath Your Beautiful") and JLS ("Hottest Girl In The World") ;Judges' votes to eliminate *Atcherley: MK1 – backed his own act *Harrison: Kye Sones – Personally thought that MK1 could be bigger than Kye *Coyle: MK1 – Believed that MK1 weren't up to it. *Lott: Kye Sones – backed her own act Week 4 (27/28 October) *Theme: Halloween *Guest mentor: Robbie Williams gave advice to some contestants during rehearsals *Group performance: "Without You" *Musical guests: Fun. ("We Are Young") and Robbie Williams ("Candy") Lucy didn't perform as she was too ill, she was sent through automatically to Week 5. ;Judges' votes to eliminate *Harrison: Union J – backed his own act, he also stated that Jade was lacking quite a lot but thought he could change it *Coyle: Jade Ellis – Thought that Jade had been really poor *Lott: Jade Ellis – Backed her own act *Atcherley: Jade Ellis – Agreed with Harrison, believed he could change her and make her better, but he didn't have enough time. Week 5 (3/4 November) *Theme: Number-ones *Guest mentors: Gwen Stefani and Tony Kanal from No Doubt gave advice to some contestants during rehearsals *Group performance: "Good Time" *Musical guests: Rita Ora ("Shine Ya Light") and No Doubt ("Looking Hot") On 3 November 2012, it was announced that Spraggan withdrew from the competition due to illness. She was not replaced and the elimination went ahead as normal. ;Judges' votes to eliminate *Coyle: Rylan Clark – Thought that Rylan was getting better every week but Kye was getting even better. *Harrison: Kye Sones – Said it was a tough decision but thought Rylan was better on the night *Atcherley: Rylan Clark –